Os Viajantes
Os Viajantes são uma sub-cultura misteriosa, de vários milênios, outrora poderosa e amaldiçoada de bruxas que supostamente transmitiram o conhecimento de seus feitiços de uma geração para outra desde sua aparição na época do Império Romano, na Europa moderna. Silas e Qetsiyah oram considerados os membros mais poderosos durante o tempo deles, e possivelmente os dois membros mais poderosos de todos os tempos. No entanto, Silas tornou-se Imortal, tornando-o incapaz de praticar magia, e Qetsiyah foi posteriormente morto pelo grupo por tornar a Imortalidade possível. Eles também mantiveram o corpo de Amara que foi usado como âncora para O Outro Lado, escondida por milhares de anos até que Qetsiyah voltou à vida e a localizou com sua magia. Muito pouco se sabe sobre a estrutura do grupo, mas a filiação parece ser ganha por direito de primogenitura e as pessoas ainda são consideradas membros mesmo quando perdem a capacidade de usar seus poderes mágicos, como, por exemplo, como se tornar um vampiro. Fiel ao seu nome, os viajantes adotam um estilo de vida nômade; eles estão constantemente em movimento. Por esse motivo, é possível que facções externas contratem seus serviços pelo preço certo. O grupo serve como os principais antagonistas da quinta temporada. As tensões aumentaram entre os viajantes e outros covens de bruxas por séculos, e a ameaça de guerra está no ar. Em Resident Evil, Markos explica que, depois que Silas e Qetsiyah criaram o feitiço da imortalidade, causou um cisma entre as bruxas. Alguns eram conservadores que queriam manter o equilíbrio da natureza ao não usar magia para criar anormalidades como os Imortais; esta facção acabou se tornando todas aquelas bruxas que queriam servir a natureza. Por outro lado, um grupo de bruxas que se tornariam os viajantes conhecidos hoje acreditava que eles poderiam usar sua magia pura para realizar coisas maiores como um membro deles, Qetsiyah havia criado a imortalidade. As bruxas, temendo o poder que os Viajantes possuíam e as coisas que podiam fazer ao mundo, colocaram uma maldição em toda a sua subcultura, para evitar que usem formas tradicionais de magia e se coloquem e se estabeleçam como uma tribo. A maldição fez com que eles fossem devido a seus efeitos. Os Viajantes criaram uma nova forma de magia e encontraram maneiras de contornar a maldição, como a criação dos Passageiros para que pudessem se reunir sem medo de repercussões e sem que as bruxas percebessem. Vale a pena notar que apesar de ser nada mais do que bruxas amaldiçoado com o domínio sobre uma forma mais escuro de feitiçaria, viajantes negam o fato de que eles são bruxas, possivelmente devido ao ódio e inveja que sentem em relação a todas as bruxas, afirmando que uma vez que os viajantes foram amaldiçoados , perversões de pura magia apareceram, para seu espanto, o que causou uma mudança dramática e irreversível em sua própria natureza como espécie. As bruxas também compartilham isso, pois negam diretamente que os viajantes são bruxos, provavelmente por desprezo. História Os Viajantes eram uma antiga comunidade de bruxas talentosas que aparentemente usavam magia poderosa para realizar grandes coisas, incluindo coisas que eram mal vistas por outras bruxas. Qetsiyah e Silas eram dois membros do Travelers e considerados seus membros mais poderosos. No entanto, as coisas mudaram para os viajantes quando os dois criaram um feitiço para a imortalidade. Quando foi usado em Silas e Amara, causou um severo cisma em toda a comunidade de bruxas, possivelmente sobre o assunto da imortalidade em si e as possibilidades que surgiram em ser uma bruxa. A comunidade estava dividida entre aquelas bruxas que procuravam preservar o que viam como o equilíbrio natural do mundo usando seus poderes para esse objetivo, e aqueles que acreditavam que poderiam usá-lo para fazer qualquer coisa. Temendo o poder que poderia ser desencadeado no mundo graças a esse uso de magia, um grupo de bruxas poderosas invocou Os Espíritos e, em seguida, colocou uma maldição no coven inteiro de Qetsiyah. A maldição impedia que eles se reunissem como uma tribo, um ato que causaria desastres como pragas, incêndios e terremotos sempre que eles se reunissem. Além disso, eles não tinham mais acesso a fontes mágicas tradicionais. No entanto, os viajantes acabaram descobrindo que a maldição só os impedia de se acumularem dentro de seus próprios corpos e que somente a magia vinda da Terra lhes era proibida. Eles descobriram uma maneira diferente de praticar magia e usá-la para criar os Passageiros, como um meio de se reunir sem serem detectados pelas outras bruxas e para evitar a maldição, usando o corpo de outras pessoas. Os Viajantes também permaneceram juntos e evitaram a maldição, nunca parando em mais de uma noite. Isso também permitiu que eles evitassem que as bruxas os encontrassem. covens de bruxas, como o Gemini Coven, tentaram rastrear os viajantes por milênios, mas nunca conseguiram encontrá-los. Isso levou a séculos de guerra entre os viajantes e as bruxas. Os Viajantes também começaram a acreditar que a forma de magia agora dominante, a, Magia Espiritual, era uma perversão da magia que eles consideravam "pura" e eles decidiram se vingar das bruxas destruindo essa perversão. A esperança permaneceu para os viajantes como uma antiga profecia afirmou que o sangue dos Doppelgängers, as prateleiras de sombra de Silas e Amara, seria capaz de reverter a magia do Espírito. Também permitiria que eles levantassem a maldição colocada neles. No entanto, como os doppelgängers foram separados, seu líder no século 5, Markos, lançou um feitiço que os faria se apaixonar um pelo outro para torná-los mais fáceis de encontrar (Markos morreu eventualmente e foi para O Outro Lado onde ele continuou a liderar os viajantes pelos próximos 1.500 anos). No entanto, para o sangue dos doppelgängers funcionar, ele precisava ser apenas o último par restante. Para que isso acontecesse, os outros doppelgängers e seus originais precisavam morrer. A fim de atingir seu objetivo, os viajantes tentaram colocar Silas e Amara em suas mãos, mas um Qetsiyah vingativo havia aprisionado Silas em uma ilha deserta com a única cura conhecida para a imortalidade. Amara havia sido mumificada por Qetsiyah e sua morte fora forjada para ferir Silas. Incapaz de pôr as mãos em Silas, os Viajantes mataram Qetsiyah e levaram o corpo dessecado de Amara, que mantiveram por 2 mil anos. Nos dois mil anos seguintes, os viajantes vagaram pelo mundo, fugindo das bruxas e procurando os doppelgängers. Nadia Petrova, uma vampira descendente de uma linha de Viajante (e cuja mãe, Katerina, wera uma das duplicata de Amara), alegou que, dadas suas poucas posses, os viajantes muitas vezes vendiam seus serviços, possivelmente como bruxos mercenários. Ao longo da Série The Vampire Diaries Segunda Temporada Em Katerina, Katherine aparece como uma Bruxa viajante antes de se tornar uma vampira. Quinta Temporada Em I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor, com Nadia possuía Matt através de um feitiço. Em True Lies, a busca de Silas por Katherine o leva a um confronto com Matt, onde ele rapidamente descobre que não consegue controlar Matt com seus poderes. Por sondar a mente de Matt, ele descobre que Gregor está possuindo-o, e é por isso que ele não pode obrigar Matt. Mais tarde, Gregor e Nadia confrontam Silas no posto de gasolina onde ele foi buscar um "lanche". Gregor revela sua intenção de enterrar Silas mais uma vez e Nadia diz que este é o objetivo dos viajantes. Antes que Gregor possa fazer qualquer coisa, ele é morto por Nadia, que revela que ela não tem intenção de fazer o que os viajantes querem e tem uma agenda que Silas parece se beneficiar. Em Original Sin, Qetsiyah menciona que ela e Silas eram os membros mais poderosos de um grupo de pessoas talentosas chamado Os Viajantes. Em Monster's Ball, Qetsiyah revela que os Viajantes a mataram, possivelmente por causa de sua parte na criação do Feitiço da Imortalidade. Ela também revela que eles levaram a âncora para O Outro Lado e a esconderam por 2.000 anos. Em Handle with Care, alguns viajantes chegam ao local onde o corpo petrificado de Amara estava escondido. Eles atacam Damon, e Damon os mata. Um dos viajantes é então usado para reviver e nutrir Amara. Em Dead Man on Campus, é revelado pelo espírito de Gregor que a missão dos Viajantes é encontrar e matar Katherine. Katherine disse que odiava os viajantes porque tudo o que eles fazem é mentir enquanto ela revela que o avô de Nadia era um viajante. Em Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine revela que seu pai era um Viajante, o que significa que um gene mágico é executado em sua família. Em 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia traz Elena e Stefan para uma casa abandonada, onde eles encontrarão um Viajante que ajudará Nadia a salvar Katherine. Nadia engana Elena e Stefan com a casa cheia de viajantes que querem doppelgängers por razões desconhecidas. Então, os viajantes cantam Elena e Stefan, pegam dois baldes de sangue e os deixam ir depois. Um companheiro de viagem ensina a Katherine o feitiço e, mais tarde, Katherine usa o feitiço de Elena para se tornar passageira em seu corpo. Em The Devil Inside, Mia completa o feitiço, o que dá a Katherine controle permanente do corpo de Elena. Katherine então mata Mia. Em Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan oferece dinheiro e proteção a Wes e, em troca, ele analisaria o sangue doppelgänger. Mais tarde, os viajantes ajudam a derrubar Damon e Enzo, enquanto Wes injeta Damon com o soro do estripador. Em No Exit, os viajantes selam Damon e Enzo em uma fazenda para que Wes pudesse observar quanto tempo Damon duraria antes de se alimentar de seu melhor amigo. Quando Damon começou a se alimentar, eles aumentaram a acidez do sangue de Enzo para que Damon não fosse capaz de matar como Wes ainda precisava dele. e Caroline]] Em While You Were Sleeping, Caroline está procurando uma cura para o vírus rasgador de Damon e Elena (que ela foi injetada por Katherine e é diferente, já que tem veneno de lobisomem), Enzo chega até ela e diz a ela que ele tem a cura, mas antes de dar, os viajantes precisam de Stefan. Em um pátio ferroviário abandonado, Enzo e Sloan explicam a Stefan e Caroline que quando Wes resgatou Enzo de Damon, foi porque ele precisou dele para criar a cura para o vírus ripper. Os viajantes também criaram uma cura para Elena porque precisam dela viva. Sloan então revela que os dois últimos doppelgängers eram especiais, especialmente quando seus sangues eram combinados. No entanto, os viajantes descobriram que um dos doppelgängers de Stefan ainda existia (provavelmente devido à linha de seu meio-irmão bastardo). Para que Elena e Stefan sejam os últimos doppelgängers, eles precisavam desse doppelgänger para morrer. Enquanto Enzo levava a cura para Elena e Damon, Sloan e os Viajantes ligaram a mente de Stefan ao doppelgäger e tentaram matá-lo, mas Caroline os forçou a parar antes que eles machucassem Stefan demais. Em troca, ela concordou em ir para Atlanta com Enzo e matar o doppelgänger. Em Promised Land, s Viajantes colocaram seu plano em movimento. Com vários deles já residentes em muitos dos residentes de Mystic Fall, eles começaram a cantar o Feitiço de Purificação, transformando a cidade em uma espécie de zona 'Livre de Magia' onde todas as formas de magia que não eram as suas eram negadas. Mas isso não parou aí; o efeito se estendeu além das fronteiras da cidade. O feitiço foi interrompido antes que pudesse se espalhar pela morte de Stefan. Em Home, os viajantes começam a se mudar para Mystic Falls, que foi evacuada pelo xerife Forbes (com a desculpa de um grande vazamento de gás). Embora a morte de Stefan tenha parado o feitiço, Mystic Falls e suas áreas adjacentes ainda são afetadas e todos os seres sobrenaturais criados pela magia das bruxas indo para a cidade perdem essa magia. Markos prova isso para o xerife, matando Tyler / Julian, forçando-o para a zona livre de magia, que o reverte de volta ao seu estado morto. Xerife Forbes depois convida todos os viajantes para o Mystic Grill com um buffet livre para que ela possa estabelecer regras básicas sobre eles morando na cidade, mas as comemorações de sua nova casa a impedem de falar. Markos também tenta convencer o Xerife Forbes a se juntar à nova comunidade de viajantes como seu xerife. Antes que ela possa responder, ela cheira a gás e tanto ela como Markos entrar na sala dos fundos, onde uma verdadeira fuga de gás grande está ocorrendo. Enquanto Markos tenta investigar, o xerife Forbes o expulsa com sua arma. É revelado que ela havia atraído os Viajantes para o Grill para que Damon pudesse matá-los todos dirigindo seu carro em uma zona cheia de gás (o gás havia sido liberado por Matt Donovan e Jeremy Gilbert), matando todos os viajantes que permitiria eles para lançar um feitiço para trazer de volta todos os seus amigos que haviam morrido e forma para O Outro Lado. Damon e Elena dirigem o carro para o Mystic Grill, matando Markos e todos os viajantes reunidos. O plano é bem-sucedido e eles conseguem sobrecarregar a Âncora, exatamente como fizeram quando Markos retornou dos mortos. Markos tenta retornar como antes, mas é parado por Lexi que o detém por tempo suficiente para que a escuridão o leve ao esquecimento. Enquanto Lexi fica, sacrificando-se e encontra a paz. Oitava Temporada Em I Was Feeling Epic, Katherine aparece como uma Viajante enquanto é um espírito do Inferno. Ela foi destruída presumivelmente, terminando os Viajantes mais uma vez. Purificação da Magia O objetivo real dos Viajantes nos últimos 2000 anos foi desfazer a Maldição do Viajante e se livrar da magia espiritual. Como a magia espiritual foi usada para amaldiçoar as bruxas agora conhecidas como Viajantes, cortando-as da Magia Tradicional, a conseqüência de seu plano para quebrar a maldição é quebrar toda a magia espiritual e, com ela, purificar todas as outras formas de magia além da magia. tipo de feitiçaria que eles usaram antes que a maldição fosse colocada sobre eles. Só é revelado Em Promised Land, que este é o seu verdadeiro objetivo, como prévio, tudo o que se sabia sobre eles era que eles buscam um lar e voltam a ser bruxos de pleno funcionamento. A única maneira de quebrar a maldição é indireta, pois somente destruindo a magia que os amaldiçoou, eles podem reverter a maldição sobre eles. Praticamente todas as formas de feitiçaria desequilibrando aos olhos de Viajantes serão purificadas, enquanto todas as bruxas do mundo estarão desabilitadas enquanto o feitiço se espalha, visto quando Liv e Luke começaram a perder seu poder. De acordo com as palavras de Markos, o feitiço tem vários propósitos. A primeira é purificar todas as formas de bruxaria e desfazer toda a magia do espírito, que no processo desfará a maldição sobre os viajantes, e lhes dará a habilidade de se estabelecer como uma tribo, ter acesso à magia tradicional novamente, e ser normal bruxas. Uma conseqüência mundial do feitiço é o fato de que, uma vez que desfaz toda a magia da bruxa, desfará tudo que for criado pela magia bruxa, ou seja, todas as criações de feitiçaria ao longo dos séculos, incluindo o vampirismo, serão extintas. efeitos da magia à medida que se espalha. Isso significa que os vampiros voltarão ao seu estado final em sua vida humana, que é a morte, enquanto os híbridos se tornarão lobisomens novamente e depois morrerão. Markos afirma que este é o caminho dos viajantes para corrigir o equilíbrio. De acordo com suas alegações, a magia que praticaram há 2000 anos é a única forma pura de magia, o que é razoável, já que a magia tradicional é o primeiro tipo de magia conhecida e é considerada a forma mais pura de feitiçaria por muitas bruxas. O Feitiço de Purificação Mágica O feitiço começará com dezenas de corpos habitados pelos Viajantes como todos eles, através do sangue doppelgänger cantando enquanto seus vasos, os humanos morrem lentamente pela perda de sangue. Quando o feitiço começar a se espalhar, todas as formas de feitiçaria serão removidas, camada por camada, até que nenhuma magia considerada impura seja deixada em existência. Os efeitos do feitiço vão desde a erradicação de vampiros e híbridos até a destruição do Espírito e outras magias para o desmantelamento da Maldição dos Viajantes. Magia dos Viajantes A Magia dos Viajantes não é um tipo de mágica por si só, mas uma forma de contornar a maldição, criada e utilizada pelos viajantes desde a sua criação. Enquanto a mágica do Viajante atrai o poder pessoal de cada membro, mas devido à maldição, a quantidade de poder que eles podem extrair de si é extremamente fraca, razão pela qual os viajantes geralmente precisam realizar feitiços em grupos quando as bruxas normais podem atuar sozinhas. Eles são aparentemente incapazes de canalizar a natureza, tendo sido amaldiçoada para se voltar contra eles e, geralmente, buscar meios alternativos para o poder, como o sangue doppelgänger. Membros Pré-Amaldiçoados *Qetsiyah † *Silas † Líderes *Markos † Membros *Sr. Petrova (Possivelmente) † *Irmã de Katerina (Possivelmente) † *Carl † *Gregor † *Ivan † *Katerina Petrova † *Kristof † *Mia † *Rene † *Sloan † *Membros Sem Nome † *† indica falecido Ex-Membros *Maria † *Julian † *Qetsiyah † *Silas † Afiliados *Amara † *Nadia Petrova † *Wes Maxfield † Curiosidades *De acordo com Silas, eles já foram referidos como ; no entanto, ele pode estar simplesmente insultando-os. *Segundo Nadia, seu principal objetivo era enterrar Silas novamente. Após a morte de Silas, eles voltaram sua atenção para Katherine e a Cura. *Eles foram responsáveis pela morte de Qetsiyah. *É aparentemente possível para os viajantes se demitirem de seu status. Isso os torna impotentes, mas em troca também os poupa de sua maldição, permitindo-lhes obter residência permanente. Isso era presumivelmente no caso do pai de Katherine e de sua família. *Eles eram os guardiões da âncora para O Outro Lado, que eles roubaram depois que eles mataram Qetsiyah. **Eles movem A Âncora para O Outro Lado (que é revelado ser Amara desidratada) onde quer que eles vão. *Eles são grandes em posse de espíritos. *Katherine afirmou que o avô de Nadia era um viajante em um Dead Man on Campus. *Eles carregam lâminas capazes de matar os passageiros que estão dentro dos corpos dos outros. *De acordo com Mia, eles são incapazes de acessar a magia tradicional por razões desconhecidas, então eles têm que improvisar. *Em 500 Years of Solitude, Mia ligou para o celular de Elena para chamar Katherine como passageira, logo após Katherine realizar o feitiço para se transferir para o corpo de Elena. Isto implica que eles podem ser capazes de sentir se um de seus membros realizou uma magia, ou se uma magia de Passageiro foi usada. *Wes juntou-se aos viajantes para derrubar Damon e Enzo. Sloan quer que Wes analise o sangue de Stefan e Elena. *É revelado que, como Jeremy é um dos Cinco, ele não pode ter sua mente controlada ou ser possuído pelos viajantes. *De acordo com Liv, seu clã acompanhou os viajantes por séculos, em um esforço para impedi-los de quebrar sua maldição. Ela revelou que os viajantes têm uma longa história de realizar grandes reuniões ao longo dos séculos, em que eles tomam uma cidade e se tornam passageiros em várias pessoas da cidade. *Uma vez que Tyler, que estava na posse da última faca matadora de passageiros, tornou-se um receptáculo para um passageiro, o Viajante dentro dele deu a faca para Markos, que jogou a faca no fogo e lançou um feitiço para destruí-la. Até onde sabemos, isso significa que não há mais armas que possam realmente matar um passageiro. Galeria Traveler0.png Traveler0.1.png Traveler5.png Travelers 5X10.png Travelers 5x10-2.png Travelers 5x10-3.png Travelers 5x10-4.png Travelers-5.png Travelers-6.png Travelers-7.png Stefan and Sloan 5x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Enzo and the travelers 5x16.png Travelers-8.png Travelers-9.png Rescue08.jpg Rescue06.jpg Rescue05.jpg Travellers crowd.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-02-13h59m01s224.png Jgdrh.jpg Mb,nj.jpg TVD_1210.jpg TVD_12582.jpg TVD_1219.jpg TVD_1217.jpg TVD_1261.jpg Fyj.jpg TravelerMagic3.png TravelerMagic5.png BodySealSpell.png TravelerMagic8.png TravelerMagic2.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Covens de Bruxas Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries